The goal of the Systems Biology Core is to design and implement high-throughput experimental strategies for genomic, proteomic, and lipidomic analysis to support all of the Projects within the program. Genomic analysis will utilize a variety of cutting edge global technologies including RNA sequencing, genome-wide localization analysis, and multiplexed microfluidic-based real-time PCR. The proteomics component of this Core will employ sophisticated quantitative mass spectrometry techniques including novel isotopic labeling and selective-reaction-monitoring methods. Lipid species will be quantitatively assessed by mass spectrometry. Systems biology approaches require the tight integration of global measurement technologies with computational and bioinformatic analysis. The Systems Biology Core will therefore be tightly aligned with the Bioinformatics Core, which will share responsibility for management, integration, and analysis of the data. High throughput genomic, proteomic, and lipidomic technologies continue to evolve rapidly in terms of sensitivity, coverage, and cost. The Core has considerable knowledge and experience in selecting, evaluating, and rapidly implementing appropriate novel technologies to achieve the goals of each research project. Critical to this is the development of efficient and robust analysis approaches that leverage tools, developed both in the wider scientific community and in house, and are tailored to the specific biological questions under study. The Systems Biology Core has access to all facilities and resources at Seattle BioMed and at the Institute for Systems Biology (ISB), which Dr. Aderem co-founded and led for 10 years. The legal strategic partnership between the two organizations has resulted in the integration of all facilities and has essentially transformed Seattle BioMed into an Institute for Systems Biology and Infectious Disease.